guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Celestial Sigil
Do these stack?--68.33.152.3 14:05, 18 April 2006 (CDT) :Nope — Stabber (talk) 14:07, 18 April 2006 (CDT) Do sigils traded for flames of balthazar still give the emblem? --74.130.28.119 13:36, 29 July 2006 (CDT) Emblems and Flags As per here, is there actually a difference between bought and won sigils? I remember hearing about this a long time ago, but my guild tried it out recently and nothing seems to have changed. -Savio 12:37, 18 September 2006 (CDT) My guild changed Halls yesterday, promoting an officer to Guild Leader just to get our emblem on the banners, but just like Savio, we still have the ugly red banners. I'm taking this information out of the article now. - Pedael 14:53 GMT, 29 September 2006 There are two kinds of sigils. Those that are directly from the Hall of Hero's have no price denomination below them (though you may have to ID them). Those from the Sigil trader have "Value: 1 Plat" Written in below their name. And yes, the ones you get from the hall will still give you the Banner Emblem during GVG matches (the emblem doesn't show up when your just put-putting around your hall). The Trader bought ones do not give the emblem on the banner. Shireen 18:51, 21 January 2007 (CST) :My won one, after identifying, says "1 platimun 1 gold". [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 08:03, 29 April 2007 (CDT) ::They show a value between 1001 and 1200-1300 (?) or something, its random. — Skuld 10:46, 15 May 2007 (CDT) I'm still confused as to how this works. If a guild member (not a leader) wins a sigil: # Can they trade it to the Guild Leader who then can buy a hall to display the flag, or will they have to be designated leader? # Can you "upgrade" the hall, or do you have to buy another one first then trade back to the old one (using the HA sigil) if you want to keep the same hall? If anyone can clarify, that would be great. :) Biscuits 10:38, 15 May 2007 (CDT) :I highly doubt it matters whether or not the person who won the sigil is the one to give it to the NPC. I do know that you can't buy the same hall you already have. --Fyren 23:02, 15 May 2007 (CDT) How much should you sell them for? #Guild Wiki does not keep track of prices and #There's a Sigil Trader in the game which lists the price. --Macros 16:07, 11 June 2007 (CDT) My guild bought one at the trader, and during GvG, the poles show our banners... So, Can Anyone Confirm That A Won One Actualy Does Anything Different At All Or Just Has Difrent Value Line (Or None At All Till Identified).. Because Yeh, As Far As I Have Known, You Have Always Gotten Guild Emblems On Flags In GvG / Skirmishes Ever Since Guild Wars Started, Wether Sigil Was Bought Or Won. The Rumor Seems To Be More That You Get It As A Permanant GUILD HALL Thing (Not Just While In Battles), But So Far No One Seems To Be Able To Show Proof, Also, It Is Quite Easy To Use A Program Like 'TexMod' To Make It Look That Way, Our Guild Has Had Our Cape On The 'Red' Hall Flags For A While Now Via This Method, (Of Corse It Only Shows To Us), But I Could Quite Easily Take A Screenshot And Claim It Was From A Sigil.. So Yeh Looks Like We Need Someone Like Gaile To Give The Yay Or Nay On This One For Full Proof.. ~{@@}~ ~United We Stand | Divided We Fall~ 18:01, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :That is unreadable as hell. AFAIK, it is always the home guild's emblem on the flags. -- -- (s)talkpage 18:06, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, and the capitalization is horrid, but it always shows the defending guild's emblem.-- igathrashTalk^ 18:09, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Lol, I Don't See How Capitals Make It Any Harder To Read, It Is Still All English. But If You Really Need Something To Complain About, Go For It.. :It doesn't make it really hard to read but I want to break out the old beat stick on it, just for looking so weird.-- igathrashTalk^ 18:15, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ::It makes punctioation hard to find, for me. My eyes are shit as bleep ^^' -- -- (s)talkpage 18:19, 27 October 2007 (UTC)